1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of security inspection, in particular to a method for inspecting drugs using raman spectra technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, Customs Anti-smuggling Bureau typically inspects drugs by selective examination and identification. In the selective examination, reagent kits or test strips are mainly used to test the drugs. The method has advantages of high speed, convenience and low cost. However, it has a strong specificity, e.g., if the type of the sample to be inspected is unknown, it will need to try by various reagents or test strips one by one, in particular, when the smuggling drug is inspected, the test by the reagents or test strips has a poor reliability due to various adulterated compositions contained in the smuggling drugs, and thus may obtain wrong results. The methods based on such as Chromatogram, mass spectrometry are typically used in the identification, however, these methods have complex operations and expensive consumptive materials and thus are difficult to be used in field rapid inspection. Therefore, it needs an easy, rapid, accurate and reliable method to perform the smuggling drug inspection.